Ariadne Diaries
by What Almost Was
Summary: Ever since she was five, Ariade continuously writes in her diary about her life.  Ariadne/Dom/Arthur love triangle. ****ON HOLD****
1. Chapter One

Summary: _What the title says. =) Please read and review!_

Author's Note: _I came up with this after I found my diary from when I was five. I totally forgot I had it until I cleaned my room. XD The quote below is what I will hereby live by. This 'chapter' are actual ones from my diary but somewhat worded differently. _

_This story does have a Dom/Ariadne/Arthur romance triangle (for those of you that like those couples (= ) but that's a little later on in the story. _

_But those are later on and let me note something quickly. *ARIADNE/DOM/ARTHUR, AGES 5-7, PURPOSELY HAVE SPELLING ERRORS BECAUSE THEY ARE STILL LITTLE KIDS*_

CHAPTER ONE

(ENTRY ONE-THREE)

1.

_December 25__th__, 1994_

_Dear Diary, _

_My mommy and daddy are the best ones in the world! They gave me a pretty book with the word "Princess" on the front of it. It's really pretty. It's made from sparkly stuff that is really, really blu and pink. Oh, I also got cool looking crayons to draw with. They are awesome! My mommy got me some clothes to. She also got me a dollhouse to play with and IT'S PINK! Yay! My granma and granpa gave me some socks… I said I loved them not to hurt their feelings. They also promised me to have granpa build me a swing set which I was happy about but granpa made a weird noys _(noise)_. My daddy got me the bestest present ever though! Daddy got me a puppies and I named them Pumpkin and Spots. Spots has brown fur and it matches my hair! He also has pretty black spots all over him and one is by his eye which is cute. He loves giving me kissed and likes to sit on my lap which makes Pumpkin jelous. Pumpkin makes me think of a pumpkin because he looks so orange and has a patch of fur on him that looks like a smiley face. Spots and Pumpkin cuttle together all the time and it's so funny how spots ear is backwards and you can see the inside of it… the ear looks goofy looking. _

_Bye-bye, diary! _

_Love, _

_Ariadne. _

**[XOX]**2.

_December 27__th__, 1994_

_Pumpkin and Spots get to stay in my room from on! I like it because it's so cold out and they are super warm when the sleep next to be. My granma gave me a blanket earlier today that she made and it has kitties on it. I'm afraid the puppies will bark at it so I sleep with the blanket and put another one over it and it makes me feel even more cozy. _

_I forgot to tell you that I have a big sister. She's 9 though and thinks she's all bossy and stuff. I love her but she gets me in trouble all of the time. One time she spilled milk ALL OVER the place and blamed it on me. I was 3 when that happened but before our kitty died, she licked it all up because cats like milk. I also got my big sister is trouble once before too. I accidentally fell of the swings at my school and told my daddy and mommy that she did it and she got in trouble a lot for that._

_I know what I want from Santa next year already! I already wrote my list to him and sent it there. He gave me a letter back saying I was a good girl and that I wasn't going to get coal like the bad girls and boys. My mommy read it to me and she said after "he must be lying. You've been bad this year" but she told me that it was a joke and that I was super, super, super, super good. My sister got a letter saying she would get coal and I laughed at her. But then I got in trouble… _

_Bye!_

_Love, _

_Ariadne._

**[XOX]**

3.

_January 3__rd__, 1995_

_I got to make a picture at school for mommy and daddy. My teacher, Mrs. Whitney, said it was the best one in class. When I brought it home to show them, they were happy and hung it on the wall in the living room. My mommy said she looks at it all the time before work and my daddy too. They said they were so proud of me but my sister asked me what it was. I told her it was a maze and mommy figured it out in a couple of minutes but she said it was fun for her to do. Daddy said so to. _

_Tommy is my friend at school and everyone thinks he has a crush on Miss. Farewell. He said he does because he likes her pretty brown hair and her pretty eyes too. I was mad at him so I didn't let him use my crayons in class. I let Bethany use them instead. Bethany is so nice though and she helped me learn to color in the lines! She asked to be my friend today too and I said yes she could be. Bethany let me trade my crayons for her markers also and I like markers better than crayons because they don't break when I color things. _

_My sister just turned 10 today and she wants me to call her "Miss. Miki" instead of just Miki. She is being so mean about it too. I can't wait until I turn 6. Maybe I could boss her around like she does. She was very mean this morning! She took Spots from my room and kept him in her room. I told daddy but he said that Spots was everybody's I got angry. I thought he got Spots and Pumpkin for me not her! _

_Right before I fell asleep, I herd mommy and daddy yelling at each other in their room about which movie was beter. Sometimes I think I act cooler and more grown up than them. I got to sneak into their room and they were watching a scary movie. I started watching it from inside the closet until a part scared me and I cried. Daddy made me go back into my room and I was to afraid to sleep because I thought that boy, Jason, would came and get me. I have to go, diary. I'm sleepy._

_Love, _

_Ariadne._

**[XOX]**

I hope you guys liked this. Because I had fun writing it. I'm not sure if I captured enough five year old cuteness in there but I hope there was enough. =) Again, there _were _purposely misspelled words thrown in there on account she was only five.

PLEASE REVIEW!

_-Annalise-_


	2. Chapter Two

_No review, but does that stop a person? NO! I hope those of you that do read like this one. Again, there are purposely misspelled words. I know I keep saying this but people keep yelling at me to fix them in everyday stories I make. Oh, and the quote was:_"Excellence is not an act but a habit. The things you do the most are the things you will do the best," - Marva Collins

_Enjoy. _

_**[XOX]**_

_**CHAPTER TWO(ENTRIES FOUR-SIX)**_

4.

_January 23rd__, 1995_

_I haven't wrote in here for a while… I'm here now though! Bethany got to cum over a few days ago and it was so fun because we played with my puppies and my new dollhouse. She was the daddy and the sister when I was the mommy and little brother. I made the mommy get the sister grounded. We were about to close the house after we finished with it when Pumpkin and Spots came in and jumped on us. They licked our face too. We played for Pumpkin and Spots for a little whil. We picked Spots up in the air and pretended like he was an airplane. Pumpkin looked jelous so we picked him and threw him up in the air and caught him over and over again like he was on a trampoline or something. Me and Bethany played with them until it was time to eat dinner. For dinner, mommy made me and Bethany some macaroni and cheese. Bethany was weird that time because she put ketchup on hers. I said, "EW!" and she put some on my plate and I tried it and it was awesome! The ketchup tasted weird at first but then it got better. Pumpkin almost got some and daddy said it would make him sick if he ate it so I gave Spots and Pumpkin some gummy bears instead. They loved them. My favorites are the red and green ones, they taste the best!Miki had to come to my school today to be partners with someone to tell them how that school will go and stuff. I didn't get her as a partner but Tommy did and he said he wanted to throw up afterwards. I laffed with him and then me, him, and Bethany got to go on the swing set and swing. It was super fun. They are the bestest friends ever. In class, we had to write words that began with the letters of the alphabet. I got to hand mine in first and Miss. Farewell said it was the bestest one in the class! She said she loved the words I used and everything! Yay!_

_Mommy and daddy were happy when I showed them it. They said they would bring me out to pitza and ice cream and roller-skating later. They did and I fell a bunch of times trying to skate. I was very clumsy! Miki didn't want to go so she was left with a baby-sitter. Ha, Miki!_

_My hands hurt now. Bye, diary!_

_Love, _

_Ariadne._

_**[XOX]**_

5.

_February 2__nd__, 1995_

_Earlier today, my sister Miki broke her leg when she tried to swing higher than me. She ended up swinging so high, she fell off and landed on it and it broke! I just looked at her but I was surprised that happened. Daddy ran over and took her to the hospital and mommy and me had to walk home. I was so scared of the busy road that I held her hand the entire way there. Every time we crossed a road, I was afraid one of them would hit me and one almost did and mommy said that driver must have been dumb or that other word that started with "r". _

_I remember what happened this one time, at the beginning of last year, that I was super duper agry at my daddy and my mommy that I swore at them and slammed my door. I didn't know what the word meant and I didn't think I would get in trouble for it! I didn't! I ended up grounded for a month. I apolgised (Apologized) a bunch of times for it too. Daddy and Miki got home a little while ago and he made me apolgise for something I didn't even do. It was all her fault. _

_My sparkly "Princess" on the front of this is disappearing and mommy said that once it's gone, she'll make it say "devil". She said she was kidding and that I'm her little angel. _

_Diary, bye!_

_Love,_

_Ariadne._

_**[XOX]**_

6.

_February 10__th__, 1995_

_Miki let me watch "Pet Sematary" with her. I don't know why. I guess that she wants me to have nightmares or something. I knew Miki wasn't born into this family or else she would be nicer. When I fell asleep, I DID HAVE NIGHTMARES! I made Spots and Pumpkin cuttle with me so I wouldn't be as scared. I started having happy dreams again and they were about a little boys and a little girl drawing stuff together. The girl drew a bunch of mazes and the little boy kept on making her re-draw them. _

_School was awesome today! We had to write a bunch of sentences about our family. Mrs. Whitney corrected my spelling and stuff on it. She's so nice! _

_I made my teacher laugh with the last one and she gave me "100%" and she wrote it big on the paper!_

_I have to go. My hand hurts and I'm really tired. Bye!_

_Love, _

_Ariadne._

_**[XOX]**_

_What did you think of this one? A little better than the last one? I hope it was. Please review! (YES I DID TRY TO UPLOAD THIS LIKE MILLIONS OF TIMES BUT IT KEPT COMING UP WEIRD ON THE SCREEN!)_

_-Annalise-_


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I wrote this quickly when my parents were sleeping. I'm sorry if it isn't very good and all. Truthfully, I'm surprised his little laptop had internet connections. =O Anyway, enjoy. (I'll probably be uploading this chapter a million times but that's because it always looks weird when it shows up on mine. Also, I have changed the ages of Dom and Arthur but Ariadne's will stay the same as it always is.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inception _nor will I ever... If I did, well, Dom and Ariadne would've ended up together and had a kid but... I don't, so yeah.

x.x.x

_**CHAPTER THREE (ENTRIES SEVEN-NINE)**_

7.

_February 14th, 1995_

_Today is Valentine's Day! I am excited that it's Valentine's Day and all but I also love how it's Friday. We have school today... that is really stupid but I will get to see the new kids, Dom and Arthur. Arthur is a really, super duper nice kid; he's smart too and he always shares his crayons with me even though he has only known me for two days. Dom loves to play sports so I play with him but when I look over at the playground, I always see Arthur and he looks all upset... Dom is always kind and he helps me with stuff in school. Mom noticed that I liked them a lot, (I mean as friends diary!) so she told me to give them Valentine cards. I think that would be nice to do and all but I don't want them to think that I like them like that... when I don't._

Anyway, my sister is being a mean person again! She was just un-grounded and then she ran into my room when I was at school and took my favorite dolly. Her name was Evi and mommy gave it to me when I was one. When I came home, Isaw her with the dolly and then she threw her into the garbage disposle. She is so mean that sometimes I wonder if she was born into this family or if she was adopted or she snuck in our family car and my family didn't know what to do with her so they kept her. Which is why I made these "Lost" posters for her that I am going to hang up after school...

I also have to start making Valentine's Day cards for Dom and Arthur or mommy and daddy will kill me and lock me in my room all my life so... Bye, diary!

Love,  
Ariadne  
  
x.x.x

8.  
_  
__February 22nd, 1995___

_I'm so upset! Everyone in my class thinks that I like Dom but I don't! But they also think that I like Arthur which I also don't! Bethany is the only one that believes that I don't like them but I DO THINK THAT SHE THINKS I DO! She told ne herself that she has a crush on Arthur... Bethany says she likes him beacuse he has black hair, which most of the people at our school don't have and that he is so nice and always shares his crayons. Arthur told me that he thought Bethany was his third closest friend, behind Dom and I. My mom (I got in made fun of for saying 'mommy' today becuase apparently we need to grow up...) said that at our age, we shouldn't have crushes on people because that's might sound weird but I'm going to saw mom instead ofmommy from now, okay diary?_

Granma came over and she said that Granpa has cancer, but I'm not sure what that is. She said that it was a deseese (disease) that could end up killing you! But I don't know what a disease is, so I'll just stick with it killing you. I don't want Granpa to die! I love him a lot! He is just like daddy to me. He is so nice and works a lot for our family. He is the bestest Granpa in the whole world and Granma is the bestest Granma in the world! She also said that Granpa only has about a year to live before he passes away. IT'S SO SAD!

Love,  
Ariadne

x.x.x__

9.

_February 28th, 1995_

_ I got to go to the store with daddy today and I got a journal, candy, and a new multiplication chart for me to learn. In school they thought that we should start learning about them so we are and I am having issues with them a little bit. There only one whole group out of all of them that I need really, really big help with. Don't worry, diary, just because I got a journal, I will not stop writing in you. You are my favorite! Even better than the new journal I got today, much much better!_

I just wanted to update since I feel like I haven't been here in forever, so, here we are, diary! UPDATING!

Love,  
Ariadne

x.x.x

Author's Note: I finally updated. Trust me, I'm just happy I did! hope you liked this one. __

-Annalise-


	4. Preview & Note

**First of all: ****No the story is not ending because of my laziness!**

Sorry if this idea sounds stupid. I want to try to do a SMALL EXTRA other than just journal/diary entries. Like maybe, sometimes, I could just do a chapter on her life and something like that…? And also, this story is based out of some entries inside of my diary. Anyway, here's a preview of the tenth entry she'll write:

**x.x.x**

10.

_March 6__th__, 1995_

_Dom is so nice! I mean that, really! I fell off the monkey bars and I hurt my ankle and it hurt a lot. It hurt so badly and I needed help to get to the nurse and… guess who helped? Dom did, Arthur was pretty much hiding in the fort he and Bethany were playing in playing some type of hide-and-go-seek. Dom was nice enough to leave the game he was playing with his new friends just to help me get to the nurse. Let me repeat this, diary: I. Do. NOT. Have. A. Crush. At. All. On. Dom. Or. Arthur. Okay; do you get that? It was awkward though when he helped me down and it was also awkward when he didn't leave the nurse's office until I was through with the visit thingy. I was hopping down the hallway pretty much afterward with him asking all these questions if I was okay. I gave him a hug and told him he was the one of the closest friends I ever had._

The next day, I was playing with Arthur. We were playing tag. When we were playing, and I went to tag him, I tripped and fell (again because I probably shouldn't have been running on my hurt ankle), and I started crying. Arthur reacted REALLY fast because he helped me and made me sit down on the wooden fort Dom, me, him, and Bethany always play in. He told me I would be alright and told me to stay there until it felt a little better. Before he got up, I gave him a hug and told him he was one of the closest friends I ever had, too.

Bethany asked me a bunch of questions the next morning. She said something like, 'Why'd you hug Arthur?'. I told her that I gave him a hug because he helped me. Bethany didn't believe me I guess because she had a sad face. It made me sad to. So, to cheer her up and to make her the third person, I gave her a hug and told her she was one of the closest friends I ever had also.

Gotta go, diary!

Love,  
Ariadne

**x.x.x**

So that's some of the journal entry she writes in the next chapter. She wrote it so she could show her 'diary' her friendship with all three of them.

_**-Annalise-**___


	5. Chapter Four

**I am bringing in the entire Inception guys now. Don't kill me because Eames doesn't have a big part and if he sounds… strange as a little kid but I see him loving girls and hitting on them his entire life. xD Sorry if you don't agree. Oh, also, if you are reading, please reply (it'll take like, ten seconds of your life).******

CHAPTER FOUR (ENTRIES TEN-TWELVE)

_March 6th, 1995 _

_Dom is so nice! I mean that, really! I fell off the monkey bars and I hurt my ankle and it hurt a lot. It hurt so badly and I needed help to get to the nurse and… guess who helped? Dom did, Arthur was pretty much hiding in the fort he and Bethany were playing in playing some type of hide-and-go-seek. Dom was nice enough to leave the game he was playing with his new friends just to help me get to the nurse. Let me repeat this, diary: I. Do. NOT. Have. A. Crush. At. All. On. Dom. Or. Arthur. Okay; do you get that? It was awkward though when he helped me down and it was also awkward when he didn't leave the nurse's office until I was through with the visit thingy. I was hopping down the hallway pretty much afterward with him asking all these questions if I was okay. I gave him a hug and told him he was the one of the closest friends I ever had. _

_The next day, I was playing with Arthur. We were playing tag. When we were playing, and I went to tag him, I tripped and fell (again because I probably shouldn't have been running on my hurt ankle), and I started crying. Arthur reacted REALLY fast because he helped me and made me sit down on the wooden fort Dom, me, him, and Bethany always play in. He told me I would be alright and told me to stay there until it felt a little better. Before he got up, I gave him a hug and told him he was one of the closest friends I ever had, too. _

_Bethany asked me a bunch of questions the next morning. She said something like, 'Why'd you hug Arthur?'. I told her that I gave him a hug because he helped me. Bethany didn't believe me, she thought I lied, but I guess because she had a sad face on. It made me sad to. So, to cheer her up and to make her the third person, I gave her a hug and told her she was one of the closest friends I ever had also._

Miki came home and she acted SO STUPID today! It was funny because, when I was doing my homework, she came up to me during my Math stuff and asked me what five plus five equaled. She thought I lied when I said that it equaled ten. I _SWEAR__ that she was adopted before I was born. Everyone I know knows that and she's in the FIFTH grade. I'm still in Kindergarten and I even now that. Hopefully, she was not acting like a meanie to get me in trouble somehow. She just knows how to do that stuff, all of the time. (No, I am not calling her 'Miss. Miki' because she's just a jerk…)_

_Gotta go, diary, its bedtime! _

_Love,  
Ariadne_

x.x.x

_March 20__th__, 1995_

_So, again, there are new students and their names are Eames (I think that's a fake name) and Yusuf. Our class always gets the new kids, doesn't it? We also got some new seats in class today and I think this was totally weird. I sit in the middle, between Dom (who sits on my left) and Arthur (who sits on my right). Bethany sits across from me, Eames on the left of her, and Yusuf to the right of her. I thought it worked out super-duper well. Every now and then, I look up at Bethany and I notice that she keeps looking at Arthur when he is not looking up from his work and she smiles at him too when he's not paying attention. Yusuf, I found out, just moved here from some place in Asia, he said. Eames, who apparently "likes" Bethany (whatever __that__ means), came from some place (I don't remember where, sorry, diary!) in Europe. It's so cool because he has the awesomest British accent EVER! But there was still and empty chair between where Arthur and Yusuf were, facing the chalkboard. Maybe we'll get another new student and they'll have to sit there. Ha, that would be cool. I'll be sitting with all of the new-ish kids in class._

All of us sat next to each other at lunch today, Bethany and I sat next to each other because we were the only girls in the group we had. Even though we were the only girls in the group, I talked to Dom the entire time (Eames a little bit to but all he wanted to talk about was girls so I drained him out… sorry.) and I found out him and I have a bunch of things in common. We both like sports, pets, our family (Miki… you are adopted so you aren't actually part of this family, so… go away now!), drawing, movies, and a bunch of other things.

When I came home, daddy told me that my teacher called me and said I have been talking to Dom, Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf a lot and the teacher thinks that I should hang out more with Bethany than those guys. When mom got home, daddy told her, and mom made me sit down so we could have a "talk". I HATE THEM SO MUCH!

Bye-bye!

Love,  
Ariadne

x.x.x

_March 23__rd__, 1995_

_I just heard of Johnny Depp today, I know he isn't that popular, but I loved him in Edward Scissorhands! He was so awesome in it. I mean, seriously, why did the town have to be SO MEAN to him? Not that I don't handle that with my sister but why him? He was so gentle, nice, sweet, and generous (I have no idea what that word means but I heard it from in the movie, so I'm guessing it's a good thing)._

Anyway, a very different topic, Arthur called my home today to ask what the homework was but there was none so I think that it was just an excuse to talk or something that my mom said… I really don't know. I wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying at all. Arthur told me something interesting over the phone and said that Eames liked me or whatever that means.

Ooo, guess what? Tomorrow's my birthday! I'm so happy because I'm finally going to be six! Yay! But the only thing I hate is that it is still cold when it gets to my birthday. That's the only thing that's stinks. Mom and daddy told me that I was going to get something really, really special for being a very good girl. I'm so excited!

Too much sugar.

Bye!

Love,  
Ariadne

x.x.x

**In case anyone was wondering why and if I posted this a million times, it's because it always looks…funny on my computer. Sorry for that. On another note, I love Leonardo, Joseph, ad Tom all the same and if feels…so awkward to write them as very little kids. xD**

Anyway, please review!

_**-Annalise-**_


End file.
